Gripe
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: Una noche fría Yuuki cae enferma y Zero se queda con ella para cuidarla. ¿Cuantas cosas pueden pasar al quedarte toda la noche en vela por la chica que amas? Zeki oneshot.


¡Quiero la maldita tercera temporada del anime, please! You know, si yo fuera la dueña y señora de este manga, ya habría obligado al estudio a producirla. Lamentablemente, estoy muy lejos de ello. Esta magnífica obra pertenece enteramente a **Matsuri Hino**, yo simplemente me dedico a liberar mis bajos instintos utilizando a Yuuki y a Zero(?).

Espero que les guste :3.

* * *

**Capítulo único: Gripe.**

Por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche, Zero hundió el pequeño pañuelo en la taza de agua fresca. Yuuki parecía dormir, pero no lo engañaba. Estrujó un poco la tela, y la extendió sobre la frente de su amiga. Apenas había rozado su piel con los dedos, pero el calor que emanaba era tan fuerte que le quemó las yemas.

Su semblante se llenó de líneas de preocupación. La castaña había sufrido fiebre alta desde principios de la tarde y ni siquiera a media madrugada había calmado. El reloj de la mesa de noche indicaba que faltaban sólo quince minutos para cumplirse las cuatro de la mañana pero el termómetro que cada una hora ocupaba sus labios se negaba a bajar de los 40 grados a los saludables 37, pese a que afuera la noche estaba fría y lluviosa.

Zero examinó el rostro de su amiga y sintió como sus pesados párpados rogaban cerrarse. Derrotado, se permitió entornar un poco los ojos, pero todavía no iba a dejarse dominar por el sueño.

Un segundo después, sintió que ella se movía bajo las mantas y alzó la cabeza, aunque le costó abrir los ojos. Parpadeó repetidamente, y oyó un suspiro. El cuarto estaba muy oscuro, excepto por las luces que entraban por la ventana, por lo que no pudo verla claramente, pero de reojo chequeó la hora del reloj. Faltaba un minuto para las cuatro. De modo que si se había echado un sueñito, aunque sólo fueran quince minutos. Era suficiente por el momento.

─Zero, por favor, duerme un rato. Yo estaré bien, puedo refrescarme el paño sola ─insistió por quinta vez Yuuki. Su voz sonaba algo ronca, ligeramente cansada. La fiebre le hacía doler la cabeza y no podía conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Zero intentó contestar, pero tenía la boca seca.

La castaña giró la cabeza en la almohada, para poder mirarlo de frente y aunque sentía sus manos pesadísimas, hizo el intento y con una sonrisa casi débil le acarició la mano que reposaba junto a su cuerpo en la cama.

─Gracias, Zero.

Él la miró a los ojos un instante y rápidamente la desvió.

─No te preocupes, Yuuki. Trata de dormir, yo estaré aquí, a tu lado. No… No quiero dormir. Si necesitas algo, pídelo.

─De acuerdo, pero descansa tú también. Por favor.

El de cabellos plateados no contestó. Con una leve sonrisa ausente, rozó sus mejillas coloradas y le acarició suavemente el pelo húmedo. Yuuki se dejó acariciar y tras unos segundos cerró los ojos lentamente. Zero creyó que por fin se había quedado dormida, por lo que detuvo el contacto para no despertarla de nuevo, pero cuando flexionó el codo para traer su mano de regreso, sin abrir los ojos ella atrapó su mano y la sostuvo contra su rostro.

─Quédate aquí. Me tranquilizas ─susurró en voz muy baja. Él la miró estupefacto. Poco a poco esas palabras llegaban muy hondo, aunque Yuuki no lo sospechara. Zero se acomodó mejor, de rodillas junto a la cama, y comenzó a trazar suaves círculos en su mejilla con su pulgar. Ella se sonrió y poco a poco pareció caer en la inconsciencia.

Una media sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Zero. Por esa imagen valía la pena quedarse en vela toda la noche. La respiración tranquila y acompasada de Yuuki parecía ser un buen presagio, como si la fiebre por fin estuviera dejándose vencer, y el chico pensó en quitar su mano para que pudiera estar más cómoda, pero incluso antes de que considerara realmente hacerlo, ella se removió un poco, apretando su mano. Una sonrisa cansada bailó en sus labios y él supo que estaba soñando con algo (evidentemente) muy placentero. De un segundo al otro, las ganas de saber con qué o quién soñaba para tener esa sonrisa tan dulce en el rostro lo embargaron y se sintió hervir de celos por lo que sea que fuera.

Apoyó la cabeza en la cama y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. No iba a dormirse de nuevo, claro que no. La escena que presenciaba era demasiado hermosa y dulce como para desperdiciarla durmiendo.

Entonces, notó que alguien lo estaba vigilando. Su instinto se disparó y le instó a abrir los ojos, pero la calma se instaló en su pecho al instante, al descubrir que era ella quien lo miraba.

─Creí que dormías ─le susurró la chica. Zero frunció los labios.

─Lo mismo digo. Lo lamento si te desperté.

─No te preocupes. Zero, necesito... ─Al instante, Zero se estiró y se sentó derecho. Su espalda crujió imperceptiblemente.

─Dime ─Yuuki lo miró, y respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

─Necesito que me digas que me quieres.

El silencio se impuso en la habitación y la castaña resistió las ganas de llorar al ver que no obtenía respuesta. La mano de Zero se había congelado sobre su mejilla.

─Olvídalo ─murmuró, y se tumbo de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda y dejando caer su mano.

─Yuuki ─la llamó él en voz baja, pero ella se negó a contestar. Una lágrima se escurrió entre sus pestañas, y dejó un camino fresco rodando por su sien hasta hundirse en su pelo.

Al otro lado de la cama, Zero miraba su espalda estupefacto. Cuando logró reaccionar al fin, la llamó de nuevo y al no recibir respuesta, se puso de pie. Se había agarrotado de tantas horas que había pasado en esa posición, pero rengueó lentamente hasta el otro lado de la cama, y sostuvo a la joven cuando quiso girarse de nuevo.

─Yuuki ─volvió a llamar, con la voz algo más clara. Ella dejó de resistirse, pero sin abrir los ojos, se quedó quieta.

─Te quiero ─suspiró el muchacho. Yuuki abrió los ojos de golpe.

─¿Q-qué...?

─Tú preguntaste, yo contesté. Te quiero, Yuuki ─repitió, insuflando seguridad a su voz aunque se hallase incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Ella se movió de golpe para sentarse en la cama, pero el dolor de cabeza la mareó y de pronto se encontró entre los brazos de Zero, quien la había atajado sentándose en la cama. El chico cerró los ojos y murmuro.

─No debes hacer eso, o te romperás la cabeza contra el suelo.

Yuuki asintió con la cabeza aunque él no estaba viéndola y levantó una mano al rostro de Zero. El muchacho se sorprendió por la suavidad con que lo tocaba, acariciando sus pómulos y ojeras como si fuera de cristal, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Sus miradas de encontraron y se desviaron apenas segundos después, pero Yuuki no bajó su mano, ni él la soltó.

Zero depositó un beso en su frente, aún sin regresar la mirada. Estaba más fresca que antes.

─Creo que la fiebre está bajando ─susurró contra su piel.

─Gracias por todo, Zero.

Él ocultó débilmente una sonrisa y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de alejar su rostro.

─Cuando quieras.

Yuuki alzó el mentón y rozó sus labios con timidez con los de Zero. Luego, se soltó de sus brazos, y se acostó.

─Ven, intenta dormir, ¿quieres? ─invitó. Él asintió con la cabeza y se acostó encima de las sábanas, sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos. Vacilante, cruzó un brazo por encima de la cintura de la joven, abrazándola. Su pecho se pegó suavemente a la espalda de Yuuki.

─Yo también te quiero ─susurró ella. Zero apoyó su rostro cerca de su cuello.

─Duérmete, mi Yuuki.

* * *

**N/A: **¡No tengo palabras para disculparme apropiadamente! Pero igual lo intentaré.

Lo lamento muchísimo por haberme tardado tanto en realizar las correcciones prometidas, y por haber retirado durante tanto tiempo el fic. Como verán, la espera llega hasta aquí, al menos con este shot en particular.

No importa cuánto me tome el corregir todas mis publicaciones, lo haré. Ustedes, hermosos lectores, lo merecen y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer a cambio del tiempo que me dedican sólo con elegir y clickear en mis historias. No escribo para obtener recompensas (como para mi lo son sus lindos comentarios y críticas constructivas, y las notificaciones de favoritos), sino por placer y amor a esto, pero de todas formas no puedo menos que agradecerles por todo. Aunque no suela contestar, tienen una parte de mi afecto.

Nos leemos!

Rocio ~


End file.
